The First Kiss
by Panic Moon Medusa
Summary: Carrying on from when Let Kill Hitler. At the point when Rory ran from Amy house, after Mels pointed out that Rory liked Amy. Also this story includes the first kiss during the Macarena which was mentioned in The Girl Who Waited. If that makes sense. Please view and Review! Rated T, xPMMx


**Im back! With a new story, I don't know if I shall carry it on. I don't really know what I will write if I continue it. This is just something I had on my mind and wanted to do after watching The Girl Who Waited then Let's Kill Hitler repeat. This is my first attempt at one like this and would love to know what you think : ) There are probably spelling or grammar mistakes in there to look out for knowing me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who (I wish!) not even Rory, may I borrow him?**

**Enjoy!**

**xPMMx**

* * *

><p>Amy chased Rory, she had in her mind that he was gay for almost as long as she had known him. She had never thought about him liking her, she would of thought it would of crossed her mind been as he always wanted to hang with her where ever she went. She loved Rory's company, she took a shine to him and she has always loved him. He was pretty and attractive in her mind and he thought the same way to her. She chased him down the stairs of her house calling his name and for him to come back. Rory was feeling embarrassed now that Mel's said Amy and he should be together and at Amy's reaction to it. Amy was also feeling bad for calling him gay but she just had the wrong idea. They both liked each other; that was the main thing.<p>

Amy ran from her stairs and grabbed Rory's arm just as he stepped outside of her front door. He looked away from her as he was worried on what Amy would say to him. Amy stared at him wondering what he was thinking, she didn't say anything; she didn't need to. Eventually Rory slowly turned his head to look at her. Staring deep into his eyes Amy just smiled at the feeling that she had an admirer.

"You really like me don't you?" Amy asked Rory, she placed her hands on his shoulders, rubbing them and edging him for an answer. Rory nodded as if he was too embarrassed to admit to have feelings for her. Amy looked down feeling too nervous to look him straight in the eye and spoke.

"Yeah, well…I…I like you too."

She looked back up slowly to reveal Rory too smiling.

"That disco, in town tomorrow night, you coming?" Amy asked.

"I…I dunno, no one wants me there." Rory replied running his fingers through Amy's fiery hair.

"Please come, I want you there," Amy said noticing Rory stroking her hair so she ruffled his.

"Will Mel's be there?"

"Nope, no Mel's, no anybody we know. It will be just you and me."

Mel's opened the door to her house and came storming out but soon noticed Amy's arms around Rory so decided not to say anything. She just raised her eyebrows and whistled at them then walked off in a proud session.

"See you tomorrow then," Amy walked off and entered her house; closing her door slowly and softly. Rory walked home feeling exited to see her again after his work.

Rory rushed home from work and quickly got changed into jeans and a checked shirt.

He arrived at the disco within the next hour and walked in. Loud music filled his ears as he walked past the drinks table towards the dance floor. Rory stood at the wall looking amongst the crowd for Amy. He soon spotted her being no surprise in the middle of the dance floor and of course where she can be in the centre of attention. He watched her dancing and soon noticed her short dress. She was wearing a pretty black dress which was really short exposing her pale, skinny long legs. He was so happy too see her.

Amy soon noticed Rory and she started to weave through the crowds towards him. Rory's heart started pounding, he was really nervous but she covered it up with a large smile.

"You came; I had a feeling you weren't going to come."

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Rory suggested pointing with his head to the dance floor where he saw her dancing.

"Even better now you're here." She took his hand and brought him to the back of the dance floor.

The Macarena started playing and everyone lined up ready to dance. Amy started laughing as she and Rory started dancing. Rory chuckled as they danced and had fun. Rory stopped and watched Amy for a moment before saying.

"No, no you're doing it wrong." He said loudly through the volume of the music. He then imitated what the moves were, "You twist your hips round and then you jump, your doing it wrong."

Amy copied Rory but deliberately messed up, "What like that?"

"No, like this," he showed her again.

"Show me," she placed his hands around her waist and smiled up at Rory. Rory's head started racing; he has his hands around her waist. He could show her the dance moves or he could do something else.

He started slowly run his hands up her body; softly and carefully. He felt how skinny she was, how her hour glass shape weaved in and out. This what they both always wanted; it was Amy and Rory, their moment together.

He run his fingers up to her neck and then hugged her body from behind. She squeezed his hands that were hugging around her front as she stared at the other dancers. Amy loved this; she liked being hugged from behind. It made her feel safe and comforted. She rested his head on him. It was great to feel that she had someone that wanted her. Rory loved this; he felt amazing now, he was buzzing inside. The nerves replaced with excitement. He waited for this moment for as long as he can remember and now it is here it felt like an amazing dream that he never wanted to wake up from.

She slowly turned to face Rory whilst still being hugged and she looked deep into his eyes. This was such a romantic moment for them. Rory squeezed Amy, bringing her closer to him and then put his hands around her shoulders. Amy wrapped her arms around Rory before he cupped Amy's face in his hands. He leaned in closer. Amy now closing her eyes and getting lost in the moment.

Their lips touched. The music blanked out, everyone disappeared, and they were on a cloud in a magical land. In their own special little world they shared this moment. They shared their warmth, their comfort and likeness. They did not want this to end. They waited so long. Amy's and Rory's soft lips matched perfectly; it was a perfect kiss. Rory's life filled. It was complete now. It was all he ever wanted. His relationship with Amy begins here; they were in love.

Rory walked Amy home like a true gentleman. Both tightly holding hands and embracing every moment of this night. They arrived at Amy's fairytale front garden.

"Thanks for a great night," Amy leant in a kissed Rory lightly on his cheek before slowly making her was through the over grown plants to her front door.

"So…this means we are…boyfriend and girlfriend?" Rory nervously asked.

Amy opened the door to the house with a large smile cracking though and looked back at Rory, "Yeah…yeah it does."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please check out my other fiction :) Review? Reviews are cool :) Appreciated muchly! x<strong>

**xPMMx**


End file.
